


In the ballrooms of Mars

by milkawithoreo (beyoncepadthai)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, aunque la respuesta es que tengo muchos feels otra vez, es un AU de Avengers basado en Primos sí me habéis pillado, iré actualizando las tags poco a poco, porque ni siquiera sé qué hago escribiendo esto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyoncepadthai/pseuds/milkawithoreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando a Steve Rogers lo dejan plantado en el altar, sus colegas Tony y Bucky deciden emprender una aventura para encontrar a la chica que lo dejó sin aliento un día. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Highway to hell

**Author's Note:**

> En el que Bucky está a punto de beberse una petaca entera porque no se entera de un pijo. Animalico.

Tony odiaba las bodas y ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba yendo a esa. O quizá sí. Sorprendentemente se casaba uno de sus mejores amigos -aunque podría decirse que Steve Rogers había sido un amigo de la familia, teniendo en cuenta que era una de las personas a las que más veneraba el difunto Howard Stark-, el ya conocido por todos como Capitán América. Y Tony había ido por eso y porque le habían prometido una barra libre con whisky del bueno en el convite, aunque esto último no se lo dijo a Pepper por si las moscas. 

En la iglesia había pocos invitados porque, palabras textuales del novio: "La mitad de mis amigos están muertos o en el asilo.", y Tony estaba con su amigo intentando quitarle los nervios antes de que llegara la novia: Sharon Carter, la vecina agente de S.H.I.E.L.D que en un principio Steve creía conocer como enfermera pero que resultaba estar de su bando. Del bando de los buenos que además patean culos. Estaban todos; el padrino, que iba a ser el mejor amigo  _desde siempre_ de Rogers, Bucky Barnes, el cura, Nick Fury de incógnito e incluso el tío borracho que toda boda debe tener, esta vez personificado en el hombre de la armadura... Todos menos la novia. 

—Mientras no acabe esto como Kill Bill, no hay de qué preocuparse. —comentó Tony para intentar relajar los ánimos.

Pero la gente seguía preguntándose el paradero de la novia y observando al ya plantado en el altar Steve Rogers, con el mejor traje de novio que habían visto en años. En ese momento, Steve carraspeó e hizo un gesto al cura para que bajara del altar, cogiendo así el micrófono y dejando un poco parados a los invitados, que estaban desconcertados con aquella situación. Incluso Tony.

— ¿Sí? ¿Probando? ¿Se escucha? Bueno... Yo... Como ya sabéis suelo levantarme a eso de las seis de la mañana para correr un poco y así liberar tensiones. Esto lo llevo haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo y, de verdad, funciona. Siempre que me levanto dejo a Sharon durmiendo, porque ella duerme del tirón y no necesita despertarse tan pronto... Cosas de la edad, supongo. —A cada segundo que pasaba, Steve temblaba más y más, llegando incluso a parecer un flan bajo la atenta mirada de los invitados que estaban cada vez más sorprendidos—. Bueno... Pues el otro día, Sharon estaba despierta, a eso de las seis. Y le pregunto 'cariño, ¿qué te pasa?', y estaba... Más rara que de costumbre. Intenté calmarla acariciándole las mejillas, y poco a poco aquello fue subiendo de tono hasta que me paró los pies.

— ¿Nos ha invitado a una iglesia para decirnos cómo le hizo la cobra su novia?

Como siempre, Tony tuvo que hacer un comentario. Pero aun así, se calló y dejó que Steve prosiguiera.

— Cuando me paró los pies pues... Me quedé raro, porque Sharon siempre suele ser bastante apasionada, y le pregunté 'oye, ¿te pasa algo, cariño?', y ella me respondió 'no lo tengo claro, Steve'. —En este instante, los ojos de Steve comenzaron a desbordarse de lágrimas, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le acababan de quitar su golosina, pero hizo de tripas corazón y continuó su discurso—. A... A lo que yo le respondí '¿no tienes claro el qué, exactamente?' y ella dijo 'todo' y se echó a llorar. Yo... Pues me quedé consolándola, y esas cosas, porque hasta parecía que la hubiera intentado matar. ¡Lloraba tanto...! Y decidimos aparcar la boda... Y nuestra relación... Por un tiempo. También quedamos en que íbamos a avisar ella a sus invitados y yo a los míos de que la boda se cancelaba... Pero ya veis. Así que, lamento las molestias, pero os agradecería que fuérais saliendo de la iglesia. —se tapó la cara con las manos y se sentó en un escalón del altar, dejando a todo el mundo boquiabierto.  

***

— Se ha quedado descansando, el capullo. Y para esto nos hace madrugar un domingo. ¡Habráse visto! —dijo Tony antes de darle un beso a Pepper—. Anda, pequitas, ve con los demás invitados que yo me encargo de animar al viejales este.

— ... Tony.

— Que sí, en serio. No volveré muy tarde, así que no cierres las puertas de casa.

— No muy tarde.

— Eso he dicho, ahora ve. Y no se te ocurra decirle a JARVIS nada de cerrar las puertas. 

— Nada de cerrar las puertas, Tony. Te veo luego.

Y con el bullicio de invitados, Pepper se fue de la iglesia junto a todos, quedándose dentro de ella Tony, Steve... Y Bucky, que seguía claramente desconcertado con aquel panorama. Los dos colegas de Steve se sentaron junto a él en el altar, dándole palmaditas varias en la espalda y animándole para que dejara de sollozar. Pero nada, no había manera. 

— Joder, viejales... —dijo Tony ofreciéndole un poco de whisky de su petaca—. Anímate un poco.

— Eso, Steve... Anímate un poco. —comentó Bucky, que, al contrario que Steve, sí que dio un trago largo a la petaca. 

— Es que ahora no sé qué hacer. Sí, soy un superhéroe, pero para una tía a la que encuentro...

— Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que la primera que encontraste actualmente reside en un asilo... 

— ¡No te permito que hables así de Peggy, Tony! —soltó en un gruñido Steve—. Pero tienes razón. A veces creo que lo mejor habría sido que me hubieran dejado congelado y ya está. Todo lo que tenía está muerto. O descongelado. —ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Bucky, que entornó los ojos y decidió dar otro trago al whisky, aun a sabiendas de que tanta bebida no podía sentarle bien con los dolores de cabeza recurrentes que tenía a causa del electroshock que había sufrido anteriormente. 

— Tienes que buscarte otra novia. Deberías hacerte un perfil en Meetic.

— Eso. Lo que ha dicho Stark. —apoyó Bucky aunque ni siquiera sabía qué era Meetic. Demasiada faena le había costado meterse en su propia página de Wikipedia. 

— No quiero una novia de Meetic. —esta vez fue Steve quien dio el trago de la petaca de Tony.

Y en ese momento, Stark tuvo una idea brillante (en realidad acostumbraba a tenerlas, pero en el ámbito amoroso se le daba especialmente bien, por lo menos en la teoría y que no fuera puesto en práctica por él).

— Ya está. Lo tengo.

— No, Tony. Más gilipolleces de las tuyas no.

— Déjale hablar, Steve.

— Gracias, Barnes. Y me alegra que te hayas cortado esas greñas que llevabas. Haré un paréntesis para decirte que parecías un hermano de Thor. Como el adoptado.

Tras aquel breve inciso, Tony habló de su plan brillante.

— A ver, Steve... Ahora tienes que serme sincero al cien por cien, ¿eh?

— Te lo juro. Pregunta.

— A ti te gustaba Tasha, ¿verdad? —dijo Stark alzando las cejas y recibiendo un comentario de apoyo por parte de Bucky con '¿y a quién no?', ya un poco contentillo. Steve no pudo evitar sonrojarse y asentir levemente—. Lo sabía. Viejales con buen gusto...

— Pero está de misión.

— Sí, está de misión pero también está tomándose un año sabático. He estado haciendo mis indagaciones y... —mostró su teléfono, muy orgulloso de su hazaña—. Está en Florida. En un pueblo apartada de toda preocupación... Y creo que deberíamos...

— Oh, no. Esto no tiene buena pinta. Tony, no.

— Déjale acabar, Steve. Y pasa la petaca.

— Como iba diciendo... Creo que va siendo hora de que pruebes de una vez por todas con Natasha. Y no acepto un no por respuesta. Andando, viejales. —dijo levantándose y dándole un empujón al Capi. Después miró a Bucky, que ya estaba medio tambaleándose—. Joder con el Soldado de Invierno... Lo llegamos a dejar un rato más y se bebe hasta el agua bendita.

Y extorsionando a Steve con amenazas y convenciendo a este de que lo que estaban haciendo era lo mejor, todos se montaron en el NSX de Stark (Bucky en los asientos de atrás con una resaca de tamaño considerable) y viajaron rumbo a Naples, Florida, en busca de Natasha Romanoff y, también, para qué negarlo, un poco de diversión. 

— ¿Se lo has dicho a Pepper? —musitó Steve mientras observaba al playboy filántropo cantar el repertorio de AC/DC y Black Sabbath.

— ¿A Pepper? ¿Que si le he dicho qué?

— Esto. Lo de que nos vamos a ir a buscar a Natasha.

— Ah, no. Luego cuando lleguemos le mando un mensaje.

Y sin decir más, Stark volvió a ponerse a cantar Never say die, sin ser él Ozzy Osbourne ni nada de eso. 


	2. De desayunos y cubos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el que Tony sigue partiendo la pana, Steve está atontado y Natasha se merece un monumento.

Rogers, Stark y Barnes llegaron a Naples, Florida a eso de las once de la mañana del día siguiente. Mientras Barnes seguía durmiendo la mona en los asientos traseros del NSX de Tony tras haber cenado los tres en cierto restaurante de comida rápida al cual Stark reclamó su corona, Rogers había vivido un trayecto plagado de sutracones y velocidad, como si de una película de coches se tratara... Por culpa de Tony, claro está. Hubo un momento en que incluso Steve estuvo a punto de vomitar del mareo y de todos los nervios que tenía acumulados por culpa de la boda.  

Reclinándose en el asiento y cerrando los ojos para así evadirse un poco, Steve intentaba relajarse. Pero teniendo a un amante de los coches de carreras como piloto era difícil conseguir semejante nivel de confort.

— No deberías correr tanto, Stark. Y todavía no has llamado a Pepper.

— A callar, Capi. Solo se vive una vez. Y Pepper seguro que está rastreando la señal de JARVIS, no te preocupes. —Y colocándose de nuevo sus gafas de sol características, Stark aparcó en el primer sitio que pilló del pintoresco pueblo costero en el que había decidido afincarse la agente Romanoff. Y con el primer sitio podemos entender todos que lo hizo en medio de la plaza del ayuntamiento—. Aparcado. Vamos, panda de viejos, tenemos que encontrar a la rusa.

— Vamos, Bucky, colega, con lo que tú has sido... —dijo Steve dándole varias palmaditas en la espalda para que despertara, a lo que su viejo amigo respondió con un largo y sonoro bostezo.

— Ya... Ya voy...

Bucky se incorporó y salió del vehículo, resultando ser los tres hombres el blanco de las miradas atentas de los lugareños que se habían encontrado como, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un pueblo tan insignificante como podía ser el suyo, acababan de aparecer tres superhéroes de lo más conocidos. 

— Tony, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar Natasha? —preguntó el Capi.

— Hm... Sí. Sí que la tengo. Pero antes déjame hacerme una foto con este par de chicas. —señaló Stark, posando para una de tantas fotos que se había hecho a lo largo de su vida.

Había habido una temporada en que incluso hacerse fotos le irritaba (después de los sucesos de Nueva York, para ser más exactos), pero al cabo de un tiempo había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre. La fama sentaba bien al hombre de la armadura, para qué negarlo. Tras la sesión de fotos improvisada, Tony se dirigió a sus amigos, con los cuales comenzó a caminar por las calles de aquel pintoresco lugar. "

— Ya está. Viejales, alegra esa cara, que tengo la dirección de la pelirroja aquí mismo.

Steve volvió a entornar los ojos, como ya era costumbre, y alzó las cejas.

— ¿Y a qué esperas a decírnoslo?

— Eso, Stark, que la cabeza no para de darme vueltas... Y vueltas... Y vueltas... —murmuró Bucky. 

— Para el carro. Las resacas no te sientan bien, ¿eh? —sin esperar la respuesta de Barnes, Tony sacó su teléfono y se lo mostró a Steve con muchos ánimos. Colocando su dedo índice en él, señaló la ruta que JARVIS había trazado al llegar a la localidad—. Está aquí mismo. Eso sí, ¿qué le vas a decir a Natasha cuando la veas?

Y aquello dejó sin palabras a Steve, que lo único que pudo hacer fue titubear 'yo', 'Sharon', 'boda' y 'Natasha' en repetidas ocasiones.

— ... Pues no tengo ni la más remota idea. —concluyó.

— Bien, porque ya lo he pensado yo por ti. Y por el... Resacoso este.

Tony tomó la voz cantante y comenzaron a llegar por la calle residencial del pueblo, con varios vecinos observando expectantes desde sus ventanas la presencia de aquellos tres hombres tan importantes en el planeta caminando como si nada por su ciudad, llegando incluso algunos de los vecinos a alarmarse vía Twitter sobre un posible rescate de S.H.I.E.L.D en su localidad. 

***

Había sido una mañana normal como todas las que estaba pasando Natasha en Naples. Por muy ridículo que pareciera, en aquel pueblo había encontrado un respiro que llevaba tiempo queriendo encontrar. Por supuesto que sabía que ese día se casaba Steve Rogers, ese con el que un día fingió ser pareja y al que incluso besó en las escaleras mecánicas de un centro comercial, pero tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer... Bueno, en realidad no tenía nada que hacer, pero las celebraciones no iban con ella. Ya encontraría una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para no quedar tan mal delante de Steve. 

Así que su día básicamente consistía en despertar a Clint Barton, que seguía durmiendo como un tronco en la cama de la pelirroja. La historia de qué hacía Barton en la casa de Natasha la explicaremos otro día porque da para largo. 

— Clint. —dijo dándole un manotazo al arquero en la cara. 

— Un minuto más, Tasha... —suspiró este, desperezándose al cabo de un rato. Con un largo y sonoro bostezo, Clint se levantó de la cama, observando lo revueltas que estaban las sábanas. Incluso Barton se permitió hacer una broma con la situación—. Como en Budapest, ¿eh?

Natasha frunció un poco el ceño, aunque acabó sonriendo de medio lado.

— Deberías irte ya.

— ¿No me ofreces ni un desayuno? Qué sosa estás, Romanoff.

Pese a todo, Clint sonrió un poco, sabiendo que si Natasha quería que se fuera no era una sugerencia, si no más bien una orden, y en pocos instantes ya estaba vistiéndose.

— Sabías que ayer Steve se casaba... ¿No? Con... Sharon, creo. —preguntó él con una sonrisilla de medio lado—. Déjame adivinar. No has querido ir porque las bodas no te gustan.

— Sabias palabras, Barton.

Pero aquella tranquilidad que caracterizaba de manera un tanto irónica el encuentro entre los dos Vengadores se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo que tardaron en llegar Steve, Tony y Bucky al portal del piso de Natasha. 

***

El único que parecía tener claras sus ideas era Tony. Y para decir aquello mejor no hacía falta de hablar de los otros dos. Habiendo encontrado el portal del piso de Natasha, los nervios cada vez ahondaban más en Steve Rogers, que no paraba de observar cómo había entregado su futuro más cercano a Tony Stark; una de las ideas más descabelladas que podría tener una persona. 

— A ver, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora, Capi? Porque no hemos venido hasta Florida para hacer el gilipollas, claramente.

— Hemos venido porque decías que tenías una idea. —resopló Steve, que lo único que quería era encerrarse en su casa y ponerse un vinilo como siempre que hacía cuando necesitaba despejar su cabeza. 

— Y la tengo. Ahí está, Natasha. —comentó el hombre, señalando la ventana que suponía que daba al piso de la pelirroja y después miró a Bucky con esa sonrisilla maliciosa que le salía cuando estaba a punto de cometer alguna fechoría—. Tengo una idea. Barnes, ven para aquí, majo.

— Dime, Tony.

Y entonces fue cuando éste comunicó al Soldado de Invierno el grito de guerra que tenían que utilizar para que Natasha diera alguna señal de que estaba allí, aunque fuera una paliza de las suyas. 

— ¡Natasha, baja, y haznos una paja! —vitorearon al unísono Bucky y Tony.

— No. No. Eso no... Te odio. Os odio. —murmuró Steve, que estaba deseando que lo enterraran para dejar de pasar ese rato tan bochornoso—. No sé ni siquiera por qué me fío de ti, Stark. 

***

Era Clint el que estaba más cerca de la ventana que daba a la calle del piso de Natasha, quien no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. No. No podían estar ahí. Tampoco estarían de misión porque Fury la habría avisado, así que... No. No podía ser. O era mentira o esos dos estaban peor de lo que la pelirroja podría haber pensado. Sin más dilación, fue el arquero el que se asomó por la ventana y soltó una gran carcajada al ver que, efectivamente, estaban los tres superhéroes plantados en la puerta de casa de Natasha, aunque también había varios vecinos cotilleando desde sus ventanas. 

— Dime que es mentira, Clint, y que es una cámara oculta. —murmuró la rusa. 

— Me temo que no. Ya sabes que Tony nunca miente con estas cosas.

— ¿Se puede saber cómo han sabido dónde estaba? —frunció el ceño y se acercó a Clint, cogiéndole el cuello de la camisa a este—. Porque tú no les has dicho nada, ¿verdad?

— Joder, Tasha, cómo te levantas... No. No les he dicho nada, a saber qué hacen aquí. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ladeó la cabeza como pudo en dirección a la ventana, donde Stark seguía gritando frases sin sentido, esta vez incluso cambiando el 'Natasha' por 'Barton'.

— ... Tú qué crees.

Soltó rápidamente a Clint y fue a la cocina, donde buscó un cubo. Clint, al ver esto, se quedó en una esquina de la habitación, expectante de lo que podía hacer la espía con la que compartió misión en Budapest esta vez. Y hay que reconocer que se llevó un chasco al ver que lo único que había hecho Natasha era llenar el cubo de agua y vertir el contenido de este encima de las cabezas de los tres pasmarotes que rondaban su portal.

— ¡... Este traje vale más que tu casa, Romanoff! —gritó Tony desde la calle, siendo el centro de todas las miradas que pasaban por la calle en aquel preciso instante—. ¡Este traje vale más que tu país, incluso! 

— No les has tirado un cubo de agua a esos tres.

— No, sólo les he tirado el agua. El cubo no. —dijo Natasha con una sonrisa en los labios y el cubo en la mano—. Ahora sí, Clint, vete.

Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo tirarle un cubo de agua (y muchas más cosas) en la cabeza a Tony Stark, por lo que podría decirse que Natasha Romanoff acababa de cumplir uno de sus mayores deseos. 


	3. Howlin' for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve llora, Bucky intenta explicarse y Tony exige que alguien le pague su traje. Y Natasha y Clint están hechos del todo con ellos.

Ya cambiado y arreglado, Clint Barton bajó las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar al portal, donde se encontró con sus ya viejos amigos. No pudo evitar señalarles y echarse a reír al ver a Tony refunfuñando sobre el precio de su traje, a Steve lloriqueando por el ridículo que estaba pasando por culpa de Stark y, finalmente, a Bucky intentando consolar a este mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda... Una estampa bastante ridícula si nos referimos a personas que se dedican a salvar el mundo.

— ¿Qué os trae por aquí, forasteros? —dijo el arquero intentando parar de reírse mientras observaba aquel panorama.

— No, Barton, la pregunta es qué te trae a ti por aquí. —comentó Stark alzando las cejas—. El día que la pelirroja y tú expliquéis lo que os pasó en Kiev será un gran día para todos.

— Budapest, Stark. Fue en Budapest. —suspiró, pasándose una mano por la nuca y después fue a darle la enhorabuena a Steve por su enlace. Las cosas que tiene el no ir a la boda—. Ey, me alegro de lo tuyo con Sharon. Lamento no haber podido ir a la boda... Compromisos, ya sabes.

Steve ya no sabía ni cómo reaccionar a aquella pregunta, y todavía menos a todo lo que le estaba pasando desde la madrugada en que Sharon le dijo que lo dejaban, por lo que continuó lloriqueando en el hombro de su fiel amigo Bucky, que fue el encargado de contárselo a Clint con una mueca. 

— No se casó. —murmuró Bucky, a lo que Clint respondió alzando las cejas, como dando a entender que siguiera hablando—. Eh... Sharon... Lo dejó tirado en el altar... No se casó. Se quedó plantado en el altar... Ella no se presentó a la boda...

— Ya, ya. Me he enterado. 

Clint volvió a suspirar y acabó dándole una palmada amistosa a Steve en la espalda. 

— Va, anda, Capi. Has salvado el mundo montones de veces; ¿te pones triste por una chica? —preguntó el arquero, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto—. Yo... No lo sabía. Y Tasha tampoco. 

— Es normal... Tampoco vino a la boda. 

— Ya, ya. También lo sé. —Clint estaba sintiéndose culpable sin saber por qué, por lo que miró a Steve y a los otros dos hombres y tocó al interfono de Natasha, esperando que esta lo cogiera—. Un momento. 

— Puedes agradecerle de mi parte a la rusa el haber mojado un traje de Armani. —dijo Stark, todavía enfadado y empapado como Bucky y Steve. 

Tras unos minutos en los que Natasha se dedicó a pensar si coger el interfono o tirar otro cubo lleno de agua por la ventana, la pelirroja optó por lo primero —aunque había llenado un cubo por si la cosa volvía a desmadrarse, que teniendo en cuenta que lo había organizado Tony Stark había papeletas para que así fuera—, todavía con un tono serio en sus palabras.

— Qué queréis ahora. 

— Oye, Tasha... —dijo Clint, bajando la voz a prácticamente un susurro para que los demás que estaban cerca del portal no le escucharan—. A Steve lo han dejado tirado en el altar. Por eso... Por eso han venido aquí. Bueno, y porque Tony es imbécil. Déjales subir, por favor. 

— ... 

— Te debo una, Romanoff. Otra vez. 

***

Natasha se quedó un tanto sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar y, sin decir nada, le dio al botón del interfono para que pudieran subir al piso. Le resultaba como poco curioso que a Steve Rogers, el héroe por antonomasia en el país y alrededor de este, lo hubieran dejado plantado en el altar como si de una comedia romántica se tratara. Y es que era verdad; le faltaba Julia Roberts para completar su mala suerte. Pero, al fin y al cabo, por muy idiota que fuera Stark, Natasha apreciaba a Steve de verdad, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al verlo subir por las escaleras acompañado por Tony y Bucky. No pudo evitar preguntar por Clint, que si bien había sido el que había hablado por el interfono, ya había desaparecido entre la multitud de curiosos que se había agolpado en el portal.

— Ey, Steve. —dijo la chica levantando un poco la mano a modo de saludo y después bufando al ver el resto de la comparsa de superhéroes que traía consigo—. Hola a vosotros también.

— Yo... Siento el bochorno que has tenido que pasar por nuestra culpa. 

Las mejillas de Steve estaban más rojas que el carmín, y no podía ni siquiera mantener un mínimo de contacto visual con la pelirroja con la que tiempo atrás había salvado S.H.I.E.L.D y desmantelado HYDRA. Además de ser la primera chica a la que besó tras dormirse en 1943. No había sido como con Peggy... Pero tenía un  _je ne sais quoi_ que le hacía perder el juicio. Aunque todo esto fue antes de conocer a Sharon, claro está. ¿Y por qué ahora estaba pensando en todo aquello; en el beso y en el  _je ne sais quoi_ y aquella sarta de estupideces? Definitivamente, no estaba bien. Decidió seguir escuchando a la rusa. 

— No pasa nada, tranquilo... —Tasha entornó los ojos, intentando no hacer comentarios sobre lo que le habían contado de la boda y les dejó pasar al piso que había alquilado meses antes—. Pasad. Como comprenderéis, no tengo ropa de hombre para que os podáis cambiar. Así que tendréis que esperar a que se seque la vuestra... O podéis llamar a vuestras niñeras para que os la traigan. Y eso va para ti, Stark. —suspiró, yendo a por las toallas que tenía para que se secaran; o por lo menos lo intentaran.  

Tony se hizo con la butaca que presidía el comedor, mientras Bucky se colocó en un lado del sofá, sin decir o hacer nada, todavía con gesto ausente —y resaca. Mucha resaca—; Steve, en cambio, buscó un sitio un poco más íntimo y encontró el dormitorio de Natasha, donde se sentó. 

***

Pepper estaba a punto de presentar una denuncia de desaparición al llevar dos días sin ver a Tony. Llevaba meses sin comportarse así, por lo que se temía ya lo peor. Preguntó a Fury, que tampoco sabía nada porque Natasha había parado su dispositivo de seguimiento, así como a JARVIS, que le había comunicado que había habido una avería en el sistema. 

— Pero... ¿Qué clase de avería hay en un sistema de Tony Stark? —se preguntó a sí misma la pecosa, sin ser capaz de hallar una respuesta. 

Para más inri, desde que Tony se había enfrentado con Aldrich Killian y con todo aquel colectivo de armaduras asesinas, el superhéroe cada mes fletaba un avión desde Tennessee hasta California para que el niño que lo ayudó con su misión y un reloj de Dora, la exploradora, Harley, pudiera disfrutar y pasar un fin de semana con Tony Stark. Haciendo aquello a Tony lo único que le pasaba era que se sentía mejor persona; además de tener, un ligero instinto paternal. Pero ese fin de semana, Tony no se acordaba de que Harley iba a ir a casa y había desaparecido, Pepper fue la encargada de quedarse con el pequeño.

— ¿Y Tony? —preguntó el pequeño Harley nada más bajarse del avión y ver la mueca de disgusto que llevaba Pepper. 

— No lo sé, Harley... No lo sé. —suspiró, dirigiéndose a la cocina—. Voy a prepararte leche con galletas.

— ¿Puedo encender la tele? 

— Claro, claro. Toda tuya.

Harley, que si algo era era perspicaz y curioso, comenzó a buscar canal por canal hasta encontrar con una cadena que parecía de tendencia sensacionalista. Efectivamente, los Vengadores —o mejor dicho, una parte de ellos— estaban saliendo por la televisión, y esta vez por motivos diferentes a los habituales.

— ¡Pepper! ¡Pepper! ¡Mira, es Tony! —exclamó el pequeño mientras señalaba la televisión.

— _¿Han pensado alguna vez qué pasaría si en su ciudad aparecen Tony Stark o Steve Rogers un día cualquiera? Pues eso es lo que todavía están asumiendo los habitantes de Naples, Florida, donde una visita ha sorprendido a todos los ciudadanos de este pequeño pueblo. —_ decía la voz en off que narraba aquel curioso reportaje.

Pepper sonrió al ver que Tony estaba bien —por lo menos eso se veía en las  _selfies_ que varias chicas se habían sacado con él y que habían salido en el reportaje—, pero al ver cómo un habitante había grabado el ya célebre "¡Natasha, baja, y haznos una paja!", soltó un largo suspiro. 

— ¿Qué es una paja? —dijo Harley alzando las cejas con una sonrisilla pícara. 

— Harley... Mira, vamos a cambiar los planes de hoy. —comentó la pecosa, haciendo planes sobre la marcha. Estaba adquiriendo muchas de las capacidades de Tony, por lo visto—. Nos vamos de viaje. ¿Has estado en Florida?

— ¡Sí! Estuve en Disneyworld, me lo regaló Tony cuando le ayudé. 

— Es cierto. —Pepper no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo al recordar aquello—. Pues bien, esta vez vamos a visitar Naples.

— ¿Vamos a ver cómo está Tony?

— Sí.

— ¿¡Vamos a ver al Capitán América y al Soldado de Invierno!? —dijo el pequeño, todavía más entusiasmado que antes.

— Sí, sí. Vamos a verles. Voy a decírselo a Happy. 

— ¡Toma! ¡Vacaciones!

Virginia Potts no sabía si podrían considerarse unas vacaciones pero desde luego podía suponer al haber visto el vídeo en el que Natasha les lanzaba el cubo con agua sobre las cabezas que Tony necesitaba una muda y un teléfono nuevo para poder comunicarse, por lo que fueron las primeras cosas que cogió cuando Happy confirmó que iban a fletar otro vuelo para Harley y Pepper, esta vez, rumbo a Naples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía que meter a Harley y a Pepper. Sorry not sorry. Pronto más :)


	4. De resacas y dramas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve es un desastre explicándose y Bucky y Tony deciden ir por los chiringuitos del paseo marítimo.

Si alguien sabía qué pensaba Tony Stark, a parte de Pepper y de Steve, esos eran Bruce Banner y James Rhodes; el uno porque había tenido que intermediar y hacer de su terapeuta más de una vez y el segundo porque era amigo desde hacía tanto tiempo que era imposible no deducir qué pensaba. Bruce acababa de llegar de una de sus misiones humanitarias en la India cuando se encontró con la sorpresa (si se puede llamar sorpresa a una aparición de Tony Stark) de que:

  1. Steve no se había casado con Sharon, con la buena pareja que hacían y lo bonitas que eran sus fotos en Facebook e Instagram (aunque negaría haber visto cualquiera de estas porque las redes sociales solo servían para el científico para que desgracias que pasaran alrededor del mundo tuvieran su eco).
  2. Probablemente Tony (probablemente no, estaba _seguro_ ) había tenido la descabellada idea de aparecer en una localidad como Naples para, aparentemente, ponerse a gritar en la puerta de Natasha un "¡Natasha, baja, y haznos una paja!" y llevaba ya dos días siendo Trending Topic, haciéndose un hueco entre Nicky Minaj y su "Miley, what's good?".



Rhodes, por el contrario, había ido a la boda y se había encontrado con aquel panorama que ya apuntaba maneras en el momento de la celebración, pero por alguna razón todavía mantenía la esperanza de que el multimillonario no cometiera ninguna locura, lo que era poco probable teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes. Así pues, cuando Pepper llamó a ambos antes de ir rumbo a Naples junto a Harley, ninguno de ellos se sorprendió; al contrario. Los Vengadores habían pasado de luchar juntos para conseguir la paz mundial y batallar contra villanos como Loki o Ultrón para... ¿Luchar juntos para conseguir que Steve se recuperara de que lo dejaran colgado en el altar? Algo así.

Hablando de Steve Rogers, este se encontraba secándose con una toalla en la cama de Natasha, que todavía estaba revuelta tras lo que habían hecho Clint y ella horas atrás mientras él estaba intentando comprender por qué se había metido en un coche junto a Tony Stark y su amigo Bucky si no podía salir nada bueno de aquello. 

— Siento  _muchísimo_ haber irrumpido aquí así, de verdad. —confesó el rubio, mirando a la pelirroja, que se encontraba delante de él intentando concebir lo que acababa de sucederse y que era digno de una de esas películas románticas que tanto detestaba por lo poco que podía llegar a ser la realidad—. Ha sido todo esto culpa de Tony. Bueno... Lo de ahí abajo también ha sido culpa de Bucky, pero más culpa de To-...

— Sé que no ha sido tu culpa, Rogers. —se apresuró a interrumpirle ella antes de que aquella serie de disculpas formales continuaran sucediéndose. Sabía cómo era Steve, y probablemente no pararía de pedirle disculpas y se pondría a enumerar todas y cada una de las razones por las que era posible que la espía estuviera molesta—. Y sé que Tony es idiota, así que no hace falta que te disculpes. Pero gracias de todas formas, porque Stark no lo haría ni en mil años. 

— Igualmente... No es la mejor forma de aparecer en casa de una amiga. 

— Deja de disculparte. —suspiró, negando con la cabeza y moviendo su cabellera pelirroja al compás poco antes de murmurar—. Nunca entenderé esta obsesión por las bodas. Si te gusta alguien no hace falta que te cases para demostrar lo mucho que te importa. Simplemente... Demuestra lo mucho que te importa sin necesidad de pasar por un altar, o firmar cualquier papel. 

Steve se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de la rusa. Si normalmente no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada, en aquel momento no se sentía con ganas de hablar sobre nada con nadie; ni siquiera con Natasha, a quien tenía que agradecerle en gran parte su relación con Sharon ya que, si no hubiera sido por ella, nunca se habría decidido a salir con aquella muchacha que en un principio creían que era una simple enfermera. Como la rusa no sabía tampoco qué más añadir, se levantó y añadió:

— Si quieres dormir aquí un rato... O simplemente reflexionar, a veces la almohada ayuda.

***

Tony Stark, al contrario de las palabras que acababa de decir Natasha, no podía quedarse mucho rato quieto, y mucho menos en un sitio que tenía todo lo que le gustaba a él: sol, playa y, sobre todo, chicas guapas. Ah, y alcohol, aquello también era importante. Sabía que su móvil había quedado muerto tras todo el agua que les había lanzado la pelirroja por el balcón con el cubo, así que había decidido desistir e intentar distraerse un poco.

— Nosotros nos vamos a ir a la playa antes de que alguien vuelva a ponerse a tirar cubos de agua encima de sus compañeros. Prefiero el agua de la playa antes que el agua que me tiran encima algunas. —dijo el hombre de la armadura en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto antes de levantarse del sofá donde se encontraban Bucky y él—. Ya nos encontraréis si queréis venir. 

Y, al no encontrarse con ninguna respuesta ni por parte de Steve ni de Natasha, Tony y Bucky se fueron en dirección a la playa... Como pudieron, porque ya se había hecho eco de aquel acontecimiento casi todo el mundo, y la gente de los alrededores de Naples no iba a ser para menos. Por esta razón, acabaron metiéndose en el primer sitio que encontraron (y que ni de lejos era una tumbona en la playa donde secarse y ver a la gente bronceándose o bañándose). 

— Bienvenidos a Baskin Robbins, ¿querrían probar nuestros Mango FruPerdón? —preguntó el camarero, alzando las cejas al encontrarse delante de aquellos dos hombres que habían entrado a su tienda de helados al lado del paseo marítimo. Cualquiera que tuviera un poco de cabeza (y él la tenía, ya que incluso se había graduado en Ingeniería Eléctrica aunque ahora estuviera vendiendo helados y batidos) sabía que los que acababan de aparecer delante de él eran Bucky Barnes y Tony Stark, así que era normal que el hombre estuviera en shock e incluso bajara la voz a un susurro—. ¿To... Tony Stark y Bucky Barnes? Dios, esto es demasiado bonito para ser verdad. 

— Los mismos. —asintió Tony, esbozando una media sonrisa que aparecía siempre que alguien le reconocía—. ¿Quieres un  _selfie_ o algo por el estilo? Así podrás presumir con tus colegas. 

— Uh... —el camarero hizo una mueca y vio cómo poco a poco la multitud iba acaparando el escaparate del local. Claro que quería una foto con esos dos superhéroes y hacer que su amigo Luis se enterara de que él también tenía historias interesantes como las del primo de éste, pero tal vez no era el momento idóneo para pedir fotos y mostrar aquella chaqueta de motorista tan extraña que había encontrado en su último robo—. Creo que lo mejor sería que cerrara _esa_ puerta, ya que esta gente no va a irse así como así. La semana pasada vino Snooki, la de  _Jersey_ _Shore_ ,y casi se cargan el escaparate... Y casi me despiden. 

Bucky asintió levemente y se encargó de aquella tarea que el camarero había propuesto. Había matado a gente, luchado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial al lado de su amigo Steve... Intentar que la gente dejara de molestarlos era relativamente fácil como misión, teniendo en cuenta las que había tenido antes.

— Hecho. —anunció Bucky, y después señaló el cartel que mostraba los batidos que el establecimiento tenía—. Yo quiero uno de piña y plátano. 

— Piña... Piña y plátano, marchando. 

Scott se había puesto nervioso varias veces (no muchas, pero tampoco pocas: las justas y necesarias), pero ni de lejos nunca había estado así de nervioso por conocer a alguien e intentar causarle una buena impresión. Quizá las últimas personas con las que lo había intentado eran su ya ex-mujer y su hija, Cassie, pero todo esto era algo nuevo. No estaba luchando por ver más veces a su hija, tal y como había acordado la custodia compartida, sino que estaba ayudando a aquel par de hombres a estar menos incómodos en su estancia en la ciudad. Y si eso incluía hacer batidos de piña y plátano, él haría batidos de piña y plátano.

— Soy Scott Lang, por cierto. —comentó después de hacer el batido y servirlo en la barra—. Esto es demasiado...

— Sorprendente, sí. Lo sabemos. Yo querré uno de esos de Mango, a ver qué tal. 

— ¡Genial! Invita la casa.

***

> **Steve????**
> 
> **Estás en Naples?!!?!?!**
> 
> **En Florida???**
> 
> **WTF????? Lo próximo es Disneyland????**
> 
> **Bucky también????????**
> 
> **Voy para allá.**

— ¿Qué significa WTF? No entiendo cómo escribe Sam, y eso que me ayuda todo lo que puede.

—  _What the fuck_ , Rogers, eso significa.

— Voy a ponerle un emoticono de estos para que no se preocupe. —murmuró el rubio mientras decidía qué emoji poner. A duras penas entendía el  _doble check_ de la aplicación, así que escoger qué carita poner era bastante difícil para él—. La carita sonriente sirve, ¿no?

— Supongo. ¿Sam quiere venir a ayudarte como cuando estuvimos luchando contra HYDRA?

— Espero que esta vez no venga con el traje, Romanoff. —se atrevió a bromear.

— Yo también lo espero. Para eso ya estoy yo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ey!
> 
> Llevaba un montón de tiempo queriendo continuar con este fic, pero la inspiración (y olvidarme de la contraseña de Archive of Our Own) no han estado de mi parte, así que aquí tenéis. Por otra parte, seguramente iré metiendo más personajes de Los Vengadores a parte de Scott (intentando meterlos, además, con la trama de la película en que me inspiré para escribir esto), ya que empecé este fanfic cuando salió El soldado de Invierno y hay un montón de personajes que han ido apareciendo y que creo que estarían genial.
> 
> Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado ~


End file.
